Call Off Disaster
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: TWO-PART / first Corrie fic / "pick up your phone, I need an answer, come home and call off disaster" January 1st 2016, Carla manages to pull herself from her drunken haze before she makes a massive mistake.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first ever Corrie fic! I honestly don't even watch it that much, I've watched Carla Connor scenes thanks to TheCorrieClub on YT, you are a fucking babe._

 _I've only ever written Bensidy (law and order: svu) so writing this feels odd._  
 _I fucking LOVE Narla and yes, I'm utterly bitter that it ended._

 _This is/was gonna be a two-part fic so please let me know if you want me to continue._

 _Reviews/Comments are much appreciated._

* * *

 _I'm scared to death_  
 _Pick up your phone_  
 _Outside I hear the bells ringing  
_ _Bringing ruin to all that we have ever known_

/

"Should we take this upstairs?"

Her focus shifted from the bag of newly won cash in her lap, to the champagne bottle in his and then to his face. The face of the man who she barely knew, the face of the man who worked for her fiancé, her wonderful, thoughtful, kind-hearted fiancé.

Rather than leap into her throat with joy like it would've it if was the right person asking that question, Carla felt her heart plummet to her abdomen, a heavy weight consisting of instant regret and nausea kept her pinned to the couch as her companion smirked before taking another swig of the celebratory liquid in his glass. Her heart screamed _'don't you fucking dare go upstairs, you stupid cow. Don't even think about it; go home. Go back to Nick.'_

She watched Robert's smirk turn to a smile as he practically leapt from the couch towards the front desk. Her body felt numb, her heart kept telling her no but it couldn't be heard from the sound of her brain screaming _'leave me alone!'_

/

She was exhausted, physically and emotionally exhausted. It had barely been two days since her world had had a giant Johnny Connor shaped hole punched through it. Johnny was her father, her dad, the person that as a little girl she should've thought the world of yet in reality scarcely knew. She barely knew what to think never mind how to cope with the situation. She needed space, the two things she knew she needed were wine and alone time, two things she couldn't find in her flat because of Nick.

She hadn't really said much to him that day at all and completely ignored him that night; she had left the Rovers for Roy only to be followed by Johnny which lead to yet another shouting match resulting in Carla doing what she did best which was running. She left the older men standing as she fled towards the safety of her flat to find it empty, the complete opposite of her whirlwind mind.

The morning after the pang of the hangover had kicked in from the two bottles of red she had consumed that night as she replayed the events of the previous evening to her fiancé who was clearly worried sick, nine calls had been tried and failed when she'd thrown her phone to the other side of the room in a fit of rage.

She knew he was worried, with her history she understood why he had called her multiple times, he loved her, he needed to make sure she was okay. His job as her fiancé is to protect her and she still finds it hard to let him.

/

Carla watched the doors by the entrance, waiting with dread for Robert to come back through and flash the key card to the room like she imagined he would. She always found him to be a smug git. Her drunken mind couldn't care less; the wine mixed with the champagne was telling her that this was exactly what she needed. A quick fuck with anyone to get the rage out of her system, to help her forget the recent revelations, her brand new daddy and her complete ineptness as a fiancée, she would never forgive herself for being so caught up in her own drama that she would forget Nick's birthday.

He cared about her more than anything in the world and she knew that because he'd told her countless times, he was always making sure she knew she was loved by him and that this thing that they had was forever, no matter how many times she freaked out or convinced herself she didn't deserve it. He'd kiss her awake in the morning when she'd bury herself under the covers to avoid the sound of the alarm, he'd make her coffee just the way she liked it and made sure she ate something before they left the flat for a hard days work. The little texts they'd give and receive, checking in with each other throughout their busy days, the sneaky coffee visits with cake on the side or a cheeky glass of red in the middle of the day, the goodbye kisses that lasted longer than they should have and were always making them late, all of the little things he did, that no one had ever done for her before made her fall harder and deeper in love than she'd ever been with anyone.

She knew he deserved better and she knew everyone else thought it too, Leanne had told her as much yesterday. He deserved so much better than a messed up drunk, a girl who was dragged up by a drunk and her abusive boyfriend on a broken estate, a woman who had cheated and lied and schemed her way around, a woman who cared about nothing or nobody as long as she got what she wanted.

Carla brushed her thoughts aside and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she downed the glass of expensive bubbles that sat on the table. Her empty hand grabbed her handbag only to spill half the contents onto the floor. She fumbled around picking up her lipstick and pens that had fallen from the clutch of the leather and noticed her phone light up for what she imagined was not the first time since she'd arrived at the casino. She dragged a hand over her face as she watched Robert make his way over to her out of the corner of her eye; she took a quick glance at the screen and her heart stopped

' _Don't do anything stupid…please.'_

The name above the message was that of her best friend, she knew Michelle and Nick were now a double team; they always were when she was in turmoil. The words kept playing over and over in her mind as she re-read them for the fifth time.

' _Don't…'_

' _Stupid'_

' _Stupid…'_

Did this count as something stupid? Storming off from the factory in a fit of rage and barging into the one place that she had sworn to steer clear of, the one place that had lost her everything the first time around.

"Carla?" Robert held the key card up towards his chest "You coming?"

"I…" With her heart thudding louder than she ever thought possible Carla stood from the couch and walked towards the dark haired chef, clutching his open held hand.

She needed this. She needed a release, a way to get rid of the frustration at Johnny, at Nick and Michelle, at herself and this seemed like the perfect way.

"We should get another drink" Carla stopped as they walked past the bar, Robert turned as her hand fell from his and before he could protest, the already drunk brunette was standing at the bar.

Robert approached and watched the barman place a tumbler in front of her and fill it with a two shot of whiskey. He brushed her hair from her shoulder and watches in fascination as Carla downs the amber liquid in one without flinching.

Half an hour and another three shots of whiskey later the pair stumble towards the lift. Carla glances around at the people filtering in and out of the casino, people with their head in their hands having lost more money than intended and others like Robert, with a grin as wide as the sea having won a jackpot. The lift doors opened in front of them and her heart dropped as Robert stepped forward into the mirrored box before turning and holding out his hand for her.

She can't think, her body is heavy, her limbs are numb and her brain is on fire. She can't focus on anything other than the feel of her hand in his, the way his skin feels against hers as their fingers lace together. He dips his head slightly and she can feel his breath on her cheek. Carla lifts her free hand to his neck as his lips touch her face, the nauseous feeling she had before is now back as the lift floor shudders beneath their feet before coming to a complete stop on their floor.

He stepped out in front of her and she couldn't move. Carla's eyes widened as the realisation of what was about to happen flooded her mind, the man in front of her was not who he should be. She shouldn't be standing here with her enemy's boyfriend, her fiancés chef; if she should be here at all it should be with the one man who meant the world to her. Even at the times she was most angry, most frustrated with his attempts to help her, even when she felt smothered she still loved him more than anything.

"I can't…" Carla slammed her hand against the numbers by the door, begging for the lift to close before he can attempt to change her alcohol-fuelled mind.

"Carla…" Robert tried to step forward, his left foot got inside the lift before she shoved her hands against his chest.

"No!" She yelled, her black leather bag slapping against his stomach as she pushed him out "I can't…This shouldn't happen" She whispered as she turned from him, the doors closing, leaving him standing on the hotel floor alone.

* * *

 **Lyrics: End of Time - The Band Perry**

 **Twitter: ahoycinderella **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if any of you are reading this but if you are, I love you.**

 **Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think. I have a few more fic ideas regarding NARLA and if you guys are interested I'll definitely write them.**

* * *

 _Pick up your phone_  
 _I need an answer_  
 _Come home and call off disaster_  
 _'Cause I fear tonight our Cotton Land might fall_  
 _Oh I'm cracking like the plaster on the wall_

 _/_

" _Carla…babe?"_

"I'm so sorry…" She mumbled down the phone, her left hand grabbing her dark hair at the root as she tried to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…"

" _Babe, You have nothing to…where are you?"_ Nick's tone changed mid sentence as he heard the numbness in her voice.

"I love you so much" Carla whispered as she let go of her hair having brushed it over her shoulder and pressed her fingers to her lips.

" _Carla? Tell me where you are,"_ He quickly mouthed to Leanne to watch the Bistro _"Babe…Are you okay? Just tell me where you are"_

"The casino" She muttered with shame, the alcohol now fully catching up with her, her words began to slur as the reality of what she almost did to Nick hit her like a freight train "I'm so sorry, Nick, I'm so so sorry"

" _Babe, it's okay, you're okay. Just stay there"_ He yanked the keys from his pocket and jumped into the driver's seat of his car. Reality hit him as soon as he started the car; she was at the casino. The last time she had fled to the casino it had been the start of her substantial downfall, she lost everything and then some before he had admitted his feelings for her. The thought of her being so unhappy as to drag herself to that place again made his soul ache.

The only thing in life he wanted was for Carla Connor, the woman who blew into his world like a hurricane, to have the kind of life, the kind of marriage she deserved. A life full of love and happiness, a marriage that stood the test of time, one that unlike her pervious trips down the aisle didn't end in heartache, rage and misery.

/

Carla furiously wiped the tears that fell from her eyes as she hung up the phone. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat on the floor of the bathroom stall, her head resting on her knees as she pleaded with herself to make the room stop spinning. It had been over an hour since she'd shoved Robert away and fled the scene, taking the lift back to the ground floor before stumbling her way into the bathrooms and vomiting half of the alcohol she'd consumed into the porcelain bowl.

She'd tried to call her best friend, she knew Michelle would've rescued her and Nick would've been none the wiser to the fiasco she'd gotten herself into, if only Michelle would've answered the phone…

Carla had stared at her fiancés contact details on her phone until her vision blurred before hitting the call button and profusely mumbling her apologies. Nick was coming to save her, again. She had become so accustomed to doing everything for herself, there were times she'd been so wasted she woke the next morning with no recollection of how she got home, what she did, who she spoke to.

Everything changed when she and Nick got together, for the first time she genuinely felt happy in her relationship and that in itself caused her so much anxiety that she felt the overwhelming need to ruin it but Nick never let her. He was forever convincing her that no matter what happened, he would love her for the rest of their lives.

The phone buzzed in her hands, he was waiting outside for her. Nick Tilsley, her knight in shining armour had come to the rescue, come to rescue his drunken damsel in distress.

Carla sat on the floor, reading the text over and over until she was once again in floods of tears, there was no way she was going outside, walking into his arms and letting him comfort her. She didn't deserve comfort; she didn't deserve his love, certainly not after what she almost did just over an hour ago.

/

Nick jumped out of his car after staring at his phone for the last five minutes waiting for her reply or at least some indication that she knew he was waiting. He made his way into the casino, stood at the doors to the room that held more decks of cards that a joke shop and tried to spot his fiancée, after having had a look around and failing to see her he made his way over to a young girl, she couldn't have been older than twenty-five.

"Excuse me," The redhead woman turned and smiled "You couldn't nip into the toilets and see if my fiancée's in there could you? I think she's had a bit too much to drink" He tried to laugh it off as if it was a one off occurrence, this young woman had no idea who he was or that his soon-to-be wife had requested this establishment many a time in the last year.

After a short conversation, he watched the redhead push open the door and disappear inside, coming out moments later with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she's in here." The woman nodded towards the cubicles that he couldn't see "I think she'd rather see you than me though" She laughed

Nick quickly thanked the woman before taking her place at the door "Carla, babe it's me"

"Hey" He heard her broken voice from one of the cubicles and sighed.

"You gonna come out?"

"Yeah" He smiled and shook his head lightly as she stayed exactly where she was, typical.

"Babe, I'm not technically allowed in here, you know?" He joked trying to get even a tiny chuckle from her but it failed. "Come on, babe. Let's go home"

Carla wiped her eyes and managed to clamber up from the floor, bashing her elbow on the way. "I don't deserve you," She mouthed off before dusting off her dark jeans.

"We've had this conversation before" Nick smiled. He stepped on the spot and pushed his hands into his pockets as he heard the door unlatch and a dishevelled looking Carla stepped out into the open ground.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered as tears sprung to her eyes again, she watched him smile back at her, his face so full of love.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be apologising" She shook her head as he spoke "I shouldn't have pushed you to talk earlier, I know you need your space to deal with things and I should just let you, I just want to make sure you're okay and I don't know that if you don't tell me"

Nick held is hand towards her "Come here" Carla immediately walked towards her fiancée, throwing herself into his arms, she felt one of his arms snake around her waist and hold on tight as the other brushed over her shoulder, his fingers brushing her hair back from her face.

"I love you," He mumbled, his lips pressed against her forehead. "More than anything" He slowly let go of her body before grabbing her hand and leading her from the building.

/

"Nick, I need to tell you something" Carla pulled her hand back from his as they approached the car. She stood still and stared ahead, her gaze fixing to his as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Let's get you home first, it's been a rough few days, you need to…"

"No." She raised her hands slightly before running them through her hair "I need to say this now, before we go home. I don't want to fight at home"

"Babe, we're not going to fight…" He smiled and reached for her hands "Listen whatever it is…"

"I almost slept with Robert"

Carla blurted her admission out, cutting of his sentence before he could finish. Standing with him being so nice and calm and loving towards her made her heart ache as the weight of what she had almost done had its villainous grip around her conscience.

"You…what?" Nick stepped back, his arms crossed over his chest as he leant back against the car. "You…Carla I don't…"

"I didn't." She cut him off again, stepping forward to touch his arm, before quickly stepping back; she had no right to be near him right now. "I didn't do it. "

"How close?"

"What?" Carla looked at him with confusion and hurt, he was staring at the ground, she knew this was crushing him and the thought brought more tears to her eyes.

"Nick…"

"How close did you come to sleeping with him?" He question, the look he gave her broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry"

"Carla, I cant…why? Why would you…?" Nick was angry now, she could tell. She also knew he was trying not to get worked up in front of her, he always tried to keep his bad moods away from her.

"I didn't mean to" She pleaded, "I just wanted…"

"Wanted what?"

"I…" Carla couldn't think of the words, she had literally no reasons for almost ruining the best relationship of her life, she had no reason whatsoever for almost breaking the heart of the one man who loved her more than anything in the world.

"You what? You _what_ , Carla?!" Nick began pacing and Carla cried, the tears she tried to keep at bay now made their way down her face "How could you…Do you have feelings for him?"

Carla's eyes widened in shock "No! No, Nick, please, it's not like that, I love you"

"Then why?"

"I just wanted to forget" She mouthed, her voice almost silent as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I wanted to forget _everything_." She whispered as she stepped closer to him.

"I wanted to forget that Johnny is actually my dad, the fact that my entire life could've been different. If he knew and said something back then…he could've saved me from the childhood that I know deep down I'm still running from." She wiped her eyes "I promise you this has nothing to do with you, I love you. I've never loved anyone like I love you, Nick. I know you were just trying to help earlier, I know you just wanted me to let you in and I'm trying, I really am. There's just sometimes I…" Her voice cracked as she tried to explain her feelings, finding it hard to comprehend the situation they were now facing, was this the end of their relationship?

"I love you so much." Carla stepped closer, grateful that Nick hadn't pulled away; he had in fact squeezed her hands that little bit tighter. "I don't want you to have to constantly be dealing with me like I'm some catastrophe at the restaurant, I don't want to constantly be a burden to have to bare. You deserve so much better than me being angry about things I cant change, being a frustrated drunk who cant speak out about her feelings, who's only way of coping is to hit the self-destruct button and ruin the greatest thing she's ever had." Her hand reaches up and cups his cheek. "I came here today to forget, gambling helps me forget, you know that."

Nick nodded lightly and turned his face into her palm, pressing a kiss to her skin. "I know that, I just…"

"I thought you'd sent him. Like you asked Michelle to keep an eye on me?" She gave him a questioning glance and sighed as he turned his gaze to their linked fingers against her stomach. "Nick, I was drunk, as usual" She rolled her eyes at her own admission "I was drunk and he won a lot of money, he bought a bottle of champagne to celebrate and asked if I wanted to 'take this upstairs'" She felt better for admitting the truth.

"Did you?" Nick's voice broke. Carla's eyes filled once again as she heard the crack in his voice. "Did you want to take it upstairs?"

"No." She told the truth "No, I didn't want to. But I couldn't stop myself."

Nick sighed and tried to pull away "No, listen to me." Carla held on tight to his hand, her other fell from his face to the lapel of his blazer and grabbed the material. "I didn't want to, of course I didn't, Nick. I wanted to be at home with you, I wanted to not be drunk at the casino pissing money down the drain, I wanted to be anywhere other than in my own head and that's what he was offering, he was giving me that option; the option to forget for a while. To forget that Johnny is my dad, to forget that I missed your birthday because I'm such a self-obsessed cow, to forget that one day you're gonna realise that I'm not as special as you make me out to be and you're gonna leave me..."

"Carla…"

"I got in the lift and went up to the fifth floor with him, he tried to kiss me in the lift and I turned away. He stepped off the lift tried to get me to go with him and I freaked, I pushed him away and pushed all the buttons hoping the door would shut before he could convince me to change my mind."

"Then what?" Nick asked.

"I went to the toilets, threw up, cried for about an hour about how I've ruined the best thing I've ever had and then called you"

/

"Why don't I run you a bath and I'll bring you a coffee in?" Nick shrugged off his blazer, throwing it on the back of the couch before making his way over to the coffee machine.

"Nick…"

He turned and watched as Carla stood by the door, her handbag clutched in both her hands, gazing at him like a scared child.

"Carla, its fine" He stepped towards her and took her bag from her, placing it on the kitchen counter before helping her out of her leather jacket.

"No, its not, we need to talk about this." She grabbed his arm as she insisted they discuss what had just happened, talk about what she had just told him back in the car park of the casino.

"Listen to me" He started, his hands holding her by the shoulders at arms length. "I'm angry…"He started, Carla's eyes widened with worry "Listen, I'm angry but not at you. I'm angry at the situation…" He said, trying to calm her fear.

"I'm pissed that Johnny kept the fact that he is your father from you for forty years, I'm angry that he thinks that you should keep your mouth shut about it just because he did. I'm angry with Robert for thinking that he could cop off with you and that he tried to take advantage of you. You were drunk, you were in a vulnerable place emotionally and he should never have even asked you. I'm pissed that all of this happened and I wasn't there to help you. I should never have pushed you to talk when you clearly didn't want to, I never should have added to the pressure you are already under with everything else going on. For that I apologise."

"You are far too good for the world" Carla smiled "You should definitely not be apologising; you were concerned, as any man would be about his woman" She gave him a teary smiled and held his fingers in hers. "I should never have gone there today, I should never have done what I did and I promise you that this will never ever happen again, I never want to hurt you. I know I'm a train wreck and everything I touch breaks in one way or another but I'm determined not to break you." She pulled him close and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth before holding his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry for everything. This was not how I wanted to start the New Year with you."

"Let's just forget today ever happened and start again tomorrow?"

"Can we?" Carla tilted her head and smiled "I love you, Nick Tilsley, I always will" She kissed him worth more passion than she ever thought possible; pulling back she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you more, Carla Connor. Always."

/

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please feel free to review/comment.**

 **Lyrics: End of Time - The Band Perry**

 **Twitter: ahoycinderella**


End file.
